


Whitewood

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Goth Keith (Voltron), M/M, Monster Shiro, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Keith’s YouTube channel, focusing on paranormal topics, was on the up-and-up. His next video would be on the infamous Whitewood Cemetery, known for rumors of Satanic rituals and monsters.He certainly finds something.





	Whitewood

The night air was freezing, and Keith shivered, drawing his black jacket close to his body. In one hand he held a flashlight and in the other, a handheld camera. His backpack bounced, heavy with various equipment needed for his quest. His knee-length black boots crunched against the gravel and leaves of the winding path, surrounded by leering barren trees. His flashlight illuminated a wrought iron gate that glared at Keith as he approached. Keith lifted his camera up and started filming.

“I’m approaching Whitewood Cemetery,” Keith explained. “I parked a mile or so back in the old parking lot and saw no one…This place has been abandoned for a while.”

Keith’s YouTube channel was growing rapidly, far beyond his wildest imagination. It was him discussing various paranormal topics and ghost stories, but recently he explored abandoned places to a rousing success. While he hadn't found much concrete evidence, his cinematography was creepy and their histories interesting. Whitewood was a popular request, and Keith always listened to his viewers, but he wished he had dressed warmer. Under his white button-down shirt was his red pentagram harness, a hint of color against his monochrome palette. His shorts were quite short, and under his tall boots were thigh high socks.

“Ok guys, I’m going to squeeze in,” Keith said, and turned off the camera to put it away. He first put his backpack through the fence and then pushed his body through, stumbling into the graveyard.

Whitewood Cemetery was the oldest in town, tucked far into the woods and long abandoned. There were all sorts of stories about the place, ranging from the usual women-in-white to Satanic rituals and a monster that lurks in the woods. Keith brought the camera back up and swept it over the cracked tombstones, covered with moss and grass.

“No one’s tried to fix this place up,” Keith narrated. “I’m going to go deeper into the cemetery before I set up the ritual.”

He took some B-roll footage for his opening and closing narrations before going into the middle of the cemetery. Keith set his camera up on his tripod and framed it before digging out his equipment.

First, he laid out a black blanket and circled it with white candles, lit by a Zippo lighter. He set on the blanket an incense burner and a Ouija board. Keith readjusted his shorts – having ridden up his thighs – and knelt on the blanket. He lit the sandalwood incense, set up his audio recorder, and placed his hand on the planchette of the Ouija board.

“Is there anyone here?” Keith asked. The planchette didn’t move and Keith gave a frustrated sigh.

Beside a handful of sketchy EVPs and a questionable picture of a shadow, his excursions hadn’t produced much in the way of actual evidence of ghosts. Keith _knew_ that they were out there, but they weren’t coming out for him.

“What is your name?” Keith continued, undaunted. The planchette stayed stubbornly still. He huffed and repeated, “Is anyone here?”

No movement. Keith pouted, wondering what to do next. Behind him a branch snapped. Keith froze. More branches snapped. Keith turned his head slowly.

Standing by the fence was a humanoid, probably twice Keith’s size and covered in powerful muscle. Its hair was long and black, and from it curled two dark shining horns. Its limbs were black and ended in long, terrible claws. The only other feature Keith could make out was its big, glowing yellow eyes.

Keith was frozen in place, staring terrified at the creature. The monster stalked forward like a wolf with a lamb in its sights, and Keith trembled. As it came into the light, Keith could make out more of its features – a sharp, handsome face and a huge…oh God.

The monster crouched down in front of Keith and leaned into his space, examining him with those glowing eyes. Keith shrunk back, terrified, and the monster’s clawed hand reached up. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, certain his head was about to get lopped off.

The hand rested, gentle, on his cheek. Keith’s eyes blinked open.

“Cute,” the monster said in a deep, growling voice. Keith’s fear slowly morphed into confusion.

“What?” he stuttered. The creature leaned even closer to nuzzle and smell Keith’s dark hair.

“You’re cute,” he repeated. “I don’t receive many visitors.”

Keith placed his hands on the monster’s shoulders and tried to push him. The monster leaned back. “What are you? Why are you here?”

“My name is Shiro,” the creature said. “This is my home.”

Keith immediately felt guilty for invading his space. “…Sorry.”

Shiro hummed and stared intently at Keith. Keith flushed and looked away, wondering if he was about to get eaten.

“You’re hunting for the truth,” Shiro stated. He stood up and peered into the viewfinder of the camera. Keith’s heart raced – that footage would be irrefutable proof of the existence of the supernatural. Shiro turned back to look at Keith. “Have you found it?”

“Now I have,” Keith said. Shiro smiled with a row of sharp teeth.

He got down on all fours and crawled forward. Keith leaned away until he was flat on his back and Shiro was on top of him, their faces inches apart. Shiro’s eyes burned a hole into Keith, calculating and considering, before his head bent down and captured Keith’s mouth in a rough, wet kiss. Keith’s eyes widened in shock, before sliding closed and surrendering to the great creature.

Shiro slid Keith’s jacket off him and Keith shivered. Keith rested his hands on Shiro’s broad shoulders, nails digging into the tough skin, and Shiro pulled away to kiss Keith’s neck, leaving nips and bruises. Keith sighed, head lolling back with a sigh, and Shiro licked down to Keith’s collarbone before he stopped by Keith’s shirt. Shiro growled in annoyance at being denied more of Keith. He gripped either side of the button down and tore it open, revealing Keith’s harness and the pale skin beneath. Shiro tilted his head and grinned.

Keith moaned when Shiro ducked down to suck and pluck at Keith’s pink, perk nipples. Keith hitched his legs around Shiro’s hips, Shiro’s erect cock rubbing against Keith’s stomach. It felt big against him, and the thought of it inside him made Keith squirm. Shiro pulled away, stroking Keith’s sides; in one motion, he tore off Keith’s underwear and shorts. Keith gasped, wet and aching.

Shiro shifted them, so Keith was on top and him on the bottom. He gripped Keith’s thighs and pushed Keith up to sit on his face. His long tongue licked at Keith’s folds before sucking on Keith’s clit. Keith cried out, shuddering, and rested his hands on Shiro’s muscular stomach, easily providing him balance. Shiro’s cock curved up his abdomen, hard and dripping pre-cum, and Keith bent down to lap at the head. Shiro groaned, claws digging into Keith’s hips and bringing up little droplets of blood.

Slowly, Keith went down further on Shiro’s cock until it was deep in his throat. At the same time, Shiro’s ministrations were growing in intensity, sending shocks of pleasure up Keith’s spine until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled back from Shiro’s cock and cried out at he came, shaking and trembling as he whited out.

Keith came to flat on his back on the blanket, Shiro looming over him. Shiro lifted Keith’s right leg up and draped it over his shoulder, spreading Keith wide. Keith’s chest heaved. Shiro pushed inside Keith with a low, rumbling growl, stretching him wide. He started thrusting, filling Keith up and forcing out hiccupping moans. Keith clutched at the blanket, eyes closed and smile wide from the pure pleasure of Shiro’s movements, making him ache and his clit throb once more.

Keith reached down and touched himself with hard, quick circles. Shiro bent down, pressing Keith’s leg to his ears, and squeezed Keith’s chest as he sucked on it. The heel of Keith’s boot dug into Shiro’s back, leaving a bruise. Shiro replaced Keith’s fingers with his own, cock drilling into him and driving out all thought except raw sexual bliss.

“S-Shiro,” Keith moaned. “I’m going—”

Shiro sunk his teeth into Keith’s breast and ground his hips into him, setting Keith’s nerves alight. Keith orgasmed and went limp, quaking in the aftershocks as Shiro thrust with wild vigor, jolting up and down the blanket. He moaned weakly, staring without seeing at the dark sky.

Finally, Shiro came, filling Keith up. Shiro slumped forward, covering Keith with his warm body. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, clinging to his strange lover as he fell asleep.

  


-

  


Keith awoke wrapped up in the blanket, still undressed and with Shiro’s come dried on his thighs as proof something happened that night. Shiro himself was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and did his best to clean himself up. His shorts and underwear were salvageable, but his shirt was not, his socks torn up. With his jacket wrapped up tightly around him, he packed up his things and eagerly rushed to his car – admittedly not that fast due to his soreness.

He got home and took a shower. Wrapped up in a black bathrobe, he settled into his chair and plugged the SD card of his camera to his computer. The camera itself was long out of battery, but it must’ve caught at least part of Shiro’s arrival, and therefore the best evidence of the supernatural ever. The footage from the camera loaded up and Keith began fast-forwarding through it. As he did it, his cheerful smile faded to wide-eyed, embarrassed panic.

The camera was out-of-focus when Shiro first appeared, rendering him a blurry mess that would be immediately dismissed. The video came back into focus when Keith was getting his brains fucked out of him by Shiro. Keith squirmed and flushed – he couldn’t post this to YouTube! He bit his lip, rewinding the footage back to where the camera came back into focus.

Keith saved the video to his computer for future analysis and made plans to revisit Whitewood Cemetery to get better footage. Shiro would be willing to cooperate with him, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Keith's harness.](http://alienmoe.storenvy.com/collections/930342-harness/products/18870448-all-red-dolly-pentagram-harness)
> 
> [Keith's boots.](https://www.drmartens.com/us/en/p/23889001)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)


End file.
